Samplers for many types of materials have been previously known. Such samplers have previously used sample tubes which are projected into and withdrawn from the flow line to collect a sample of the flowing material which may be removed from the sample tube by an auger. In some samplers the sample tube simply allows the collected material to flow by gravity longitudinally through it and be deposited into a sample container. If the flowing material is under fluid pressure, the sample container is under the same pressure. The pressure in the sample container contributes to loss of sample and loss of dust into the atmosphere adjacent the sampler. This type of sampler will accommodate up to 15 psi pressure in the flow line.
In other samplers, the sample tube is replaced by a long head or pelican which may travel or swing across the flowing stream of materials and the collected sample is dropped by gravity into a sample container.
In still other samplers, the sample tube does not move longitudinally, but merely revolves in the flow stream to collect a sample through a slot in the tube, and then discharge the sample along the tube by gravity.